


hello, me again

by rizelmine



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Human Junketsu, Really more of one sided desire on Junketsu's half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she would have loved more, to suck her to the brink of being dry, let her heal, and do it all over again. Maybe some other time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, me again

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3 am so, sorry

"Lady Kiryuin I believe something is troubling you." Junketsu's voice kept a sense of formality while also managing to sound distant and neutral to Satsuki's problems. 

The uniform had been taking on her human form recently, but of course, was still restrained. Her back was against the red wall as usual, two pins containing Iori's newest version of the tranquilizer in her wrists kept her in her place. Satsuki had her chair turned away from her and didn't turn around as she spoke. 

"Oh? And what makes you think that, Junketsu?" 

"Your blood. That is the only way I ever know how you truly feel." 

"Making assumptions based on blood is foolish."

"Then enlighten me, Lady Kiryuin."

Satsuki stood and Junketsu looked up at her. She followed her steps until she was standing just short of a foot away. Junketsu, almost instinctively, made a futile tug at the large pins in her wrists. There was an anticipation, a desire to be worn.

"Who is the one troubled now?" Satsuki inquired. 

"I am hungry." 

She clicked her tongue, realizing her uniform had most likely just been saying anything earlier to get her over here. But since she was the one controlling the situation, Satsuki mercifully extended one finger to Junketsu. 

The uniform was just barely able to stretch out far enough to get the tip in her mouth. Her sharp teeth were able to pierce the skin but when Junketsu looked up Satsuki didn't flinch, as she expected. Her blood was warm and fulfilling yet it felt a bit disgraceful to live at her merciful whims like this. As soon as she almost felt completely satisfied, Satsuki pulled away. Junketsu didn't want to give her too much enjoyment so her face didn't display any visual displeasement.

"Thank you Lady Kiryuin." Though she would have loved more, to suck her to the brink of being dry, let her heal, and do it all over again. Maybe some other time.

Satsuki dabbed her finger with part of her robe. "Next time if you are actually truthful with your desires you might get more."

"How kind of you."

She returned to her chair in silence. Junketsu kept quiet as well, hopefully the blood would keep her satiated for a while. 

Though Satsuki noticed she wanted blood more and more. She chuckled coldly. The thought of her being nothing more than food source to clothing was laughable, yet a strange reality.


End file.
